vialacteafandomcom-20200213-history
Capulet
Capulet is one of the two moons of Coriolanus. It features rolling hills, vast oceans, towering mountains, and populous urban areas. The moon is split into two major world powers, the Veronians and the Mantuan. Two races developed on the moon and inhabit each nation, a race of Humans and a race of reptilian humanoids called "rough-skins." Both go by the species title of Capulans. For centuries the two races coexisted, but now they are at war. History of Capulet Long ago, early in the moon's history the land was split up into individual towns and provinces. All of the towns and provinces quarreled with one another for centuries. Then a man named Veron rose and began teaching harmony and peace. He was so influential a knowledgable that all of the towns began to follow his teachings. Years later, Veron was able to harold all of the provinces of Capulet into one complete nation. Veron and the leaders of this nation named it Heshlana, the Capulan word for "harmony." However, after Veron died the nation was renamed in honor of the great prophet and the country became "Verona." The Veronians lived in peace for decades, but then another leader arose named Mantua. Mantua taught against the teaching of Veron and claimed that he was used by one of the original provinces to incite a coalition that would be more profitable to them than any other. He gathered many followers and tensions began to grow. Hoping to avoid more conflict, the Veronians gave the Mantua-followers half of the land of Capulet, literally dividing the moon at the equator. The Mantua-followers migrated to this new land and named it Mantua, in honor of their leader. The two nations, although somewhat hostile towards one another, have always coexisted without war. Montague War for Independence Recently in Capulan society, scientists have developed the theory of evolution. This theory states that, scientifically, the "rough-skin" Capulans are less "evolved" than the human Capulans. This theory has caused the human Capulans to look down on the "rough-skins" and heavy prejudice and racism is rampant like never before. After many years of persecution and two wars over the matter the "rough-skins" decided that they would use newly developed space travel technology to relocate to the second moon of Coriolanus, the red moon of Montague. The "rough-skins" have been colonizing Montague for decades now and the Montague Colonies have become very prosperous. The dry conditions of the moon actually suit the "rough-skins" reptilian physiology better than that of Capulet. However, the human Capulans now have developed faster-than-lgiht travel with the Tachyon Drive. This tachyon drive requires exorbitant amounts of Simultatium a mineral found in large deposits on Montague. Around the same time, the "rough-skins" have began to bout for their independence from Capulet. However, in order to enjoy unrestricted mining privileges of Montague's simultatium Capulet cannot allow the "rough-skins" to become an independent state. Thus, war has erupted. The ensuing Montague War for Independence has been raging for years now, with no apparent end in sight. Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:Moons Category:L-5 Category:Meridian Halo Moons Category:Capulan Articles